Hope
by Piro the Renagade writer
Summary: what really happened after Kratos saves Anna. rating due to sexual situations in later chapters (not too much but some) language and violence


hello again fine readers...i am here to make another story, ah but this one will be at the peak of perfection! if you find another story, writtin by me, that is better please tell me so. this story is based around wut happened to Kratos and Anna before Lloyd was adopted by dirk. Anna's appearance is shown on this ?idcharacters.php

and that's her so i hope i aint copyrighting anybody but oh well!

if i owned Tales of symphonia the game would suck, that's why i don't own!

**Hope ch. 1**

"I wish to see the captives," said a red-haired swordsman outside the gates to the human ranch situated northeast of Luin.

"Yes sir Kratos," the Desian Gaurdsman said to his superior. He made the order and the gates were opened.

"Thank you," Lord Kratos said walking into the gate. Today happened to be a rainy, gloomy day at Kvar's human ranch. Kratos should just see the silhouettes of many humans being punished for slacking off behind the barbed wire fence. He walked into the entrance, and walked up to the desian situated on the left hand door.

"I wish to see the captives," Lord Kratos said again to the guard.

"Yes sir," the guard said absent-mindedly. Kratos walked in and walked forward serenely. This was not his first time at this ranch. He walked through another automatic door and saw that only one prisoner and one guard remained. Sneaking up behind the guard, Kratos slit his throat easily. Now it was just him and the lone prisoner. He looked at the prisoners neck, seeing a small oddly colored Exphere embedded there.

"Your name is Anna, correct?"

The woman looked up, she was in her early to mid 20's by her appearance, she had brown hair and eyes to match, her face was currently filthy but Kratos could tell that good looks were hidden under that filth, she wore the same ragged shirt and pants that all the prisoners wore. She looked up with a small frown.

"Give me your name and I will give you mine," she said in a soft voice. (hehe…I always imagined she acted a little like Lloyd)

Kratos stared at her for a moment and said, "My name is Kratos Aurion. I am…a mercenary and was sent here to save you."

Anna looked at him for a moment.

"Well get me outta here already," she said with apparent annoyance in her voice. Kratos sighed and took the key-card from the guard he had killed and slid it into a small slot to let her out.

"Luckily for you, I have authority here and can get you out easily," Kratos said.

"Well, from the looks of things you don't take your position too seriously," Anna said, looking down at the dead guard. Kratos stayed silent.

About 2 minutes later, Kratos and Anna left, much to the curiosity of the guards. The rain beat down heavily and Kratos soon handed Anna a small umbrella. She took it with a small "thanks," and put it up. About an hour later the sun had come out and the rain had gone and they were going past the now being reconstructed Luin.

"I was captured in that invasion," Anna said, trying to strike up conversation after a long silence. "It's weird, I was the first one captured and the only one not pushed too hard in the ranch."

Kratos made a loud, pronounced cough, but soon recovered from it. He soon was looking at the oddly colored exphere embedded on her neck. "Did they put that one you after you arrived at the ranch?"

Anna felt her exphere absent-mindedly and said, "Yes."

"Did they tell you anything about it?"

"No, they didn't," Anna said.

"Hm…it would do better if there was a key crest attached to it, but only dwarves can do it."

"Well, do you know any dwarves?" Anna asked indifferently.

"Just one," Kratos said "but if you want to meet him and get a key crest, it will be quite a long walk."

Anna said "Sure," and they headed back north and to the west. Anna looked at Kratos' build and face. 'He really is good-looking,' she said in her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cool! I actually am a good writer! And so far as I can tell I've kept Kratos' personality in check! This is the start of a beautiful story! Oh and just so you know, Noishe is right now at the House of Salvation between Hakaneosia peak (sp?) and Palmacosta. So until next chapter…

pEaCe!


End file.
